Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang hanya aku saja yang tahu. Kamu tidak mengetahuinya bukan? akankah perasaan ini sampai kepadamu? Cinta Segilima Nijimura, Akashi, Mayuzumi, Haizaki, dan Kuroko Read and Review?


**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Karena Balada Senpai Kouhai sangatlah Pemes~ Cheers for BSK! Because I kyant stahp and want more of BSK and Mika reaaalyy loves Ukeshi~ /ini apaan seh

Dan untuk festival tanabata yang udah lewat satu hari.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

"Senpai senpaai!" seorang pria mungil berambut merah berlari dengan wajah sumringah ke arah sang kakak kelas yang lagi bermalas malasan di kantin. Kepala sang senpai yang terrebah diatas meja kantin terarah kearah pria mungil yang dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri.

"Ada apaan sih?" si senpai merasa terganggu, wajahnya muram dan membuat senyum lugu itu seketika menghilang.

"Eh? Lagi bosen yah? Aku ganggu yah? Tapi aku mau kasih lihat ini!" Akashi sangat antusias ingin sekali menunjukkan apa yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Ngga juga sih, ada apaan emang?" Nijimura pun tidak tega melihat Kouhainya yang jarang dan teramat sulit sekali tersenyum ala uke dere dere(?) seperti tadi, jadi sedih dan murung.

"Ini lihat deeeh! Aku ada dua tiket noton bioskop buat berdua, kita nonton yuk!" sinar wajah itu kembali lagi menghiasi wajah sang emperor yang mendadak jadi uke keramat dan tersenyum senyum seperti anak kecil.

"Ga ah ga mau, males." Nijimura malah pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

"Yah senpai-" sepertinya ada yang kecewa disini.

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

"Lagi lagi ditolak, segitu ga sukanya apa dia berduaan sama aku." Akashi dengan putus asa melempar tiket nonton bioskop miliknya ketanah, dan nampaknya sudah tidak perduli dengannya.

"Kenapa? Ditolak lagi yah?" seorang bersurai abu abu menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Chihiro senpai?" wajah Akashi menoleh kebelakang, melihat si ekspresi datar itu mencoba mengintip ke arah tiket bioskop yang ada disebelah kaki Akashi.

"Mending sama aku aja."

"Eh?" Akashi terkejut mendengar statement mendadak dari sang pria tinggi yang ada dibelakangnya, kenapa mendadak seperti itu? bukan sekali ini saja senpainya itu bertingkah seperti ini, Akashi juga bingung dengan senpainya, yang kadang muncul disaat keinginannya ditolak mentah mentah oleh Nijimura.

"Chihiro senpai? Maaf tapi aku ga mengerti maksud Chihiro senpai barusan? Umm—yah bagaimana yah, anuu..." Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ga jelas bagaimana? Kan aku bilang kalau mau, perginya sama aku aja." Mayuzumi menepuk puncah surai merah itu perlahan.

"A-anu.." Akashi mendadak grogi, karena sang senpai menepuk surainya seperti tadi, berdebar debar sih, tapi emang masa aku bisa berdebar debar sama orang lain selain sama orang itu? batin Akashi yang merujuk ke nama seorang Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Ke kantin yuk." Tangan besar dari si pemilik iris kelabu itu terulur kepada sang emperor yang masih gerundel dalam hatinya.

"Ga ah, Chihiro senpai kan tau, pria itu paling balik lagi ke kantin, terus palingan lagi sama Haizaki." Dengan lagak sengaknya sang emperor mendengus tajam.

"Tau darimana kamu? Lagipula kan ada aku, kenapa harus malu sih didepan mereka?" Lagi Mayuzumi melontarkan pernyataan yang sama pada si bocah merah yang nampaknya tidak menghiraukannya, kali ini ia berharap perkataannya mengenai sasaran.

"Maksud senpai itu apa sih? Mana mungkin sih si batu Shuuzo itu bisa melihatku kalo lagi sama Haizaki? Chihiro senpai mau buat aku tambah kesal ya?" Akashi menghela nafas panjang mencoba menahan rasa cemburu akibat pemandangan Nijimura senpainya berduaan dengan Haizaki tergambar di benaknya.

"Kan aku bilang, kamu kebawahnya sama aku, jadi ga usah khawatir, ya?" Mayuzumi mengelus surai pria merah yang sedang panik disebelahnya alih alih mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"OOH!"

"Kenapa?" Mayuzumi mengangkat alisnya, terheran dengan adik kelasnya yang mendadak berseru sedemikian keras, apa mungkin dia sudah menangkap apa yang ia maksudkan sejak tadi? Mayuzumi semakin penasaran akan lanjutan seruan menggantung Kouhainya.

"Mau buat cemburu Nijimura senpai kaan? Kalau begitu ayo kita turun kebawah!" Dan benar saja si mungil merah ini langsung nampak berapi api, sedikit kecewa memang pada pihak Mayuzumi karena adik kelasnya itu salah tanggap akan perkataannya tadi.

'Maksudku kan, kau ga usah khawatir akan mereka yang berduaan selama ada aku menemanimu dikantin, jadi kau bisa bebas melihat kearahku.' Batin Mayuzumi.

"Eh?" seolah Akashi bisa mendengar sesuatu yang datang dari senpainya, pandangannya pun terarah pada wajah pria bersurai abu abu yang tengah mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang.

"Udah lanjut aja jalannya."

.

.

-=Kantin Sekolah=-

Ditengah padatnya kantin sekolah siang itu, bocah berambut biru muda menghampiri pria merah yang hanya berbeda selisih dua senti dengannya itu, serta pria abu abu yang lebih tinggi dirinya dan berkata

"Yo Akashi-kun doumo." Mengangkat tangannya perlahan diikuti dengan ekspresinya yang tidak kalah datarnya dengan pria yang abu abu, membuat Akashi ingin tertawa karena ada dua makhluk yang hampir, atau bisa dibilang sama persis berdiri bertatap muka disebelahnya.

"Tetsuya lihat Nijimura senpai?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah si pria manis yang sedang asik menyeruput vanilla milkshake kesayangannya.

"Lihat tadi dia disana sama Haizaki senpai lagi makan." Tukas si pria mungil bersurai biru yang menghentikan langkahnya sambil menyedot milkshake miliknya santai.

"Tuh kan bener! Chihiro senpai, ayo cepet kesana!" Akashi menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi erat dan mengajaknya berlari menerobos padatnya lautan manusia di kantin siang itu.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya bisa melihat Akashi-kun nya berlari antusias dengan Chihiro senpai yang mendadak merona mengejar Nijimura senpai kesayangan Akashi dengan sangat semangat.

'Aku tidak pernah tahu Akashi-kun bisa begitu semangatnya dan bisa tersenyum seperti itu, coba aku bisa melihat Akashi-kun yang seperti itu lebih banyak lagi, tapi apa bisa ya?' batin Tetsuya yang melihat punggung Akashi semakin menjauh ditelan kerumunan, dia hanya bisa berharap, karena ia tau, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Nijimura senpai di hati Akashi-kun nya itu.

.

.

Didepan Akashi nampak jelas Nijimura dan Haizaki tengah asik bercanda berdua, 'Membuatku semakin cemburu saja!' batin Akashi.

"Yo Akashi-kun!" Nijimura menyapa adik kelasnya tanpa memerdulikan keadaan Akashi yang sudah seperti ingin meledak.

"Chihiro senpai, ayo kita duduk disana~" Akashi menarik manja jumbai lengan baju Mayuzumi manja, menggiring si kakak kelas duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari Nijimura senpai kesayangannya dan Haizaki berada.

"Chihiro senpai mau pesan apaa? Biar aku yang pesankan yaah." Lagi lagi, wajah uke Akashi yang keramat itu ditunjukkannya, Mayuzumi salah tingkah, rasanya ingin menelan si uke yang mendadak manis itu bulat bulat, bersamaan rasa ingin sujud syukur pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi yang sudah lama ia idamkan ini.

"Terserah kamu aja." Jawab Mayuzumi sedikit grogi.

"Sebentar yaa~" bisa dilihat tiga orang yang masih terperangah dengan tingkah manis Akashi yang mendadak itu bunga bunga layaknya bermekaran di sekeliling sang bocah merah yang menghampiri kerumunan didepannya.

"MINGGIR RAKYAT JELATA! AKU MAU LEWAT!" baiklah, mungkin sekarang bunga bunga itu sudah terbakar aura gelap khas sang emperor yang membentak kerumunan dihadapannya sambil memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya di tangan kanannya.

Benar saja, kerumunan ramai itu bagaikan lautan zaman Nabi Musa yang terbelah dua membentuk jalan kering yang mengarah ke penjual terdekat, dan membiarkan sang iblis gunting itu lewat.

"S-seijuuro-sama, kau mau pesan apa?" ibu kantin yang gemetaran pun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yakisoba, aku mau satu, yang enak, dan tidak lama, karena Chihiro senpai mau menginginkannya sekarang!" perintah si iblis gunting dengan gunting keramat ditangannya yang masih berbunyi akibat permainan lihai tangannya.

"Ditunggu sebentar ya." Si ibu kantin mau tidak mau mengiyakan permintaan Akashi karena tidak mau berurusan panjang dengan sang emperor yang terkenal kejam itu.

"MINGGIR!" seru akashi kepada kerumunan siswa yang seketika itu bubar karena masih ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah ini.

Mayuzumi berfikir, betapa dia sebenarnya sempat salah bisa jatuh cinta sama pria yang satu ini, namun di lain pihak dia tidak perduli.

Nijimura sudah tidak heran jadi sudah tidak perduli.

Haizaki terperangah, dan dengan kepala yang gemetar menoleh kearah orang yang disebelahnya, lalu menoleh kearah Akashi yang masih geram. Haizaki merasa bahwa disekolah ini memang dihuni dua iblis neraka jahanam, dan dua iblis besar itu ada di dekatnya sekarang, yang mana merujuk kepada pria sembrono yang hobi memukulinya yang tengah bermalas malasan dan si iblis bergunting.

Sejenak Akashi menunggu, sang ibu kantin langsung menyediakan Yakisoba terbaik yang pernah ia buat ke meja sang emperor.

Tidak lama waktu berselang, wajah keramat itu pun muncul kembali. Akashi dengan manis mengarahkan garpu dengan lilitan penuh Yakisoba kearah mulut Mayuzumi. Diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang senpai berambut abu abu, yang menikmati surga dunia miliknya.

Mayuzumi yang tengah asik dengan dunianya pun tidak mau tinggal diam dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermesraan dengan Akashi miliknya yang muncul sekali dalam satu dekade ini.

"Aaan~" Mayuzumi mengarahkan garpu yang SAMA dengan yang dipakai Akashi untuk menyuapinya barusan dengan maksud 'terselubung' tentunya.

Akashi yang mengira tindakan Mayuzumi itu adalah bagian dari rencana membuat Nijimura cemburu pun dengan senang hati dan dengan segenap kemampuannya, menerima suapan senpainya yang tengah berderai air mata bahagia karena si kouhai menerima _indirect kiss_ darinya. Mayuzumi yang di landa hadirat surga langit ketujuh itu menyimpan garpu keramat tanda cinta romantis pertamanya dengan Akashi di sakunya, luar biasa(?)

Nijimura tidak perduli, Haizaki nampak bosan, dan tanpa disadari gerombolan Love Comedy picisan ini, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah meremukkan gelas Vanilla Milkshake ditangannya karena pemandangan Akashi-kun miliknya bersuap suapan ria dengan Chihiro senpai.

Dua bunyi 'che' terlontar dari dua sumber yang berbeda, yang pertama dari Akashi yang merasa rencananya gagal, dan 'che' lainnya datang dari Tetsuya yang mukanya bisa mendadak merengut tajam.

Nijimura yang tengah bermalas malasan, membangkitkan kepalanya yang terrebah dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Nijimura senpai?" Akashi yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung bereaksi dengan tujuan ingin di perhatikan oleh senpainya.

"Malam ini kerumahku yuk Akashi-kun~"

UUAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Dalam hati Akashi langsung gempita dengan Marching Band lengkap dan sofar serta sangkakala malaikat yang bergaung menandakan lonjakan hatinya yang tidak terperi.

Malam ini? Rumah Nijimura Senpai? NGAPAIN? WEEEW! Berjuta sudut pandang terhujam di kepala si surai merah yang kali in merasakan _euphoria_ yang dirasakan Mayuzumi tadi.

"Aku ikut!" Mayuzumi yang nampaknya memiliki gelombang pikiran yang beresonansi dengan Akashi kesayanganya itu, mencoba mencegah Akashi kesayangannya itu berbuat yang tidak tidak dengan Nijimura malam ini.

"Aku juga ikut!" dari kejauhan melesat Kuroko Tetsuya yang kemungkinan memiliki pemikiran sama dengan Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu.

"Terserah sih, lebih rame lebih asik." Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung dengan respon mendadak dari beberapa orang yang tidak ia duga.

"Mau ngapain sih?" tanya Haizaki yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Kan malam ini tanabata nih, kita lihat bintang yuk!"

Akashi kecewa parah, Chihiro Mayuzumi bersorak, dan Kuroko Tetsuya juga ikut bersorak mendengar sang pelangi berdaulat demikian, menyingkirkan pikiran 'buruk' tentang rencana Nijimura.

"Aku ga ikut, malam ini mau ada acara sama ibuku." Haizaki mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

Giliran Nijimura yang kecewa, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa mencegah Haizaki.

"Ingat! Malam ini, dirumahku."

.

.

.

-=Kediaman Nijimura=-

"Sudah lengkap semuanya?" sang senpai pemilik rumah dalam T-Shirt birunya mengarahkan gerombolan Komedi romantis itu ke lantai atas rumahnya, dimana disana ia sudah menyediakan dua buah teleskop besar untuk melihat bintang.

"Aku ingin tahu apa Hikoboshi-sama dan Orihime-sama bisa bertemu malam ini." Tetsuya yang mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Beberapa diantara mereka merona menerjemahkan perkataan si biru mungil ini, sambil membayangkan orang yang mereka suka masing masing.

"Y-ya sudah mulai saja!" perintah sang emperor.

"Hanya sekali setahun bukan?" Nijimura merangkul pundak Akashi, yang sontak membuat pria merah ini ingin meledak.

'M-maksudnya dirangkulnya sekali setahun gitu?' batin Akashi, dan jelas bukan itu yang dimaksudkan sang pelangi, ia tentu merujuk ke dua bintang yang disebutkan Tetsuya tadi.

"Akashi-kun! Aku bisa lihat Deneb!" Tetsuya sudah memegang teleskop disebelah kanan.

"Aku bisa lihat Vega dari sini." Yang ini Mayuzumi.

"Misi, aku mau lihat juga!" tukas sang pemilik rumah menggeser pandang Mayuzumi dari teleskop.

"Ah aku bisa lihat Altair!" Nijimura bangga karena bisa menemukan bintang lainnya.

"Rasi segitiga musim panas eh?" Akashi tertawa perlahan.

"Sini lihat juga dong!" Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya memanggil Akashi.

"Mari kita lihat Bintang yang spesial itu Tetsuya." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, sontak membuat si biru merona dan berdebar, bisa ia hirup harum tubuh Akashi di hidungnya, tangan mungilnya merengkuh baju Akashi lembut.

"Eh? Sebentar, aku mau lihat dulu ya?" Akashi tersenyum dan membelai surai biru muda itu lembut.

"Ummm." Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, ia mendekatkan jarak yang terpaut diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa lihat Orihime disini!" Ucap Akashi bangga karena menemukan satu dari yang mereka ingin cari.

"Kami bisa lihat Hikoboshi-sama nya dari sisi sebelah sini!" ucap dua pria dari sisi yang satu lagi.

"Kenapa aku bisa lihat Hikoboshi-sama namun tidak bisa melihat Orihime-samanya yah?" tukas Nijimura.

"Aku juga, disini Orihime-sama nya kelihatan disebelah sini tapi..." Akashi merasakan hal yang sama, namun berkebalikan dengan milik Nijimura.

Mungkin Karena...

'Kau memang tidak memperhatikannya...'

'Karena Hikoboshi-sama nya...' batin Nijimura dan Mayuzumi.

'Karena Orihime-sama nya...' batin Akashi dan Kuroko.

'Ada disini seorang diri...'

'Melihatmu dari kejauhan, tanpa engkau sadari...'

Benar saja, kalimat kalimat barusan menggaung di pikiran mereka berempat.

'Entah sejak kapan, aku mengejarmu, wahai orang yang sangat aku sayang, aku ingin kau mendengarkannya dan melihat perasaanku yang perlahan mekar ini.'

'Aku ada disini, didekatmu, yang bersenang senang sendirian dengan orang yang kau suka, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.'

'Lucu yah?'

'Aku sudah lama menyadari perasaan ini, aku menemukannya, namun tidak pernah mereka sampai padamu.' Batin keempat pria itu kepada orang yang mereka suka.

'Rasa sakit ini perlahan bertumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa sukaku, hingga aku bersikap layaknya aku tidak suka.' Batin Akashi.

Benar memang, Jatuh Cinta itu, memang seperti ini...

Rahasia, yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

"T-tidak ada gunanya, sudahlah... jangan menangis." Akashi terisak.

Pria lainnya terkejut, Tetsuya merasakan hal yang sama, dan memang ingin menangis rasanya.

"Mungkin memang belum sekarang." Tukas Tetsuya.

"Ya, mungkin memang belum saatnya." Tukas Nijimura.

"Sampai saatnya orang itu melihat kearahku." Tukas Akashi

"Eh?" mereka berempat terkejut dan tertawa.

~FIN~


End file.
